Blake Plays Agario
by SeeMingLeeMistaken
Summary: A young Blake plays Agario and meets an interesting enemy


A musty, dark office on the outskirts of Vale was buzzing with activity. Faunus were at work, crunching numbers, making calls and writing articles about the latest strides and setbacks of the Faunus rights movement. Passionate voices discussing upcoming boycotts and rallies blended to form a persistent buzz that hung in the background.

"Adam, get over here!" A voice cut through the chatter

"Yes, boss" Adam groaned, "What can I do for you?"

"You were supposed to be reasonable when you met difficult customers while helping at the bar. Now I've to explain why 2 people, a coat hanger, 3 bottles of scotch, 50 pounds of peanuts and a bottle of Fire dust need to be compensated. I don't need any more paper work, I can barely see my desk as it is!"

"They were asking for it. So what they got was ,in my opinion, 'reasonable'." The teenager replied with a smirk. "The Head won't care about it anyway, he's got that big rally going down tonight"

" Then why exactly is he in my office, asking for you as we speak?"

Every muscle in Adam's body stiffened. "Wh..Wha..What?"

"Come on, let's not keep him waiting. He does have a rally to prepare for after all, as you said."

Adam swallowed and stammered "Sur..sure, let's go". He turned back and shouted hoarsely "Hey Blake, feel free to use my computer, I won't be back for a while"

A pair of tiny cat ears and gold eyes peered over the wall of his cubicle. "Okay, Adam" squeaked over the bluster of voices, before vanishing behind the wall.

Blake's fingers danced across the keyboard as she typed out "A-G-A-R-I-O". Anticipation mounting as the decade old computer whirred for a few seconds. Once the page loaded she keyed in her Nickname,Anarchy and donned the matching skin before entered the game...

And was immediately eaten.

Blake gazed in awe as a huge ball filled her entire screen. Nothing could escape it as it consumed everything in it's path, not even the smallest cell was spared as it split to envelop its targets. Plastered across its gigantic face was a high resolution, professionally made skin of the Schnee Dust Company. But the one thing that made Blake growl in frustration, more than anything else, was the cell's name: Weiss Privilege.

"Hahahaha! Take that you pathetic peasants, cower before the might of the Schnee Dust Empire!" A 12-year-old Weiss cackled as she slid her Blazer mouse, guiding her cell across the screen of her GrimmWare computer. No one stood a chance against her, especially with her two bodyguards supporting her from their own laptops. Absolute domination was guaranteed and the Schnee name will be glorified yet again.

"What's this? Anarchy? Resistance will not be tolerated!" She split her cell forward, swallowing it whole.

"For Glory!" Weiss hollered, as the continued her murderous rampage.

Blake slammed her head against the desk, crushed. This was the fifth time she had been eaten by Weiss Privilege and she was just about to give up. Her cursor hovered over the close window button, she was just about to click it when she saw another cell cross her screen.

Its name was "FeedAnarchy" and it darted gracefully between Weiss Privilege and surrounding viruses, always keeping a virus between it and the lumbering cell. Then two other cells, "Schneeky1" and "Schneeky2", tried to pincer it, but Feed weaved between them and took shelter between another virus. Scheeky2 pursued him, but got too close and Feed launched a virus at it, shattering it before sucking up the fragments.

Blake watched, a predator's grin crossed her face.

"So thats the way it's done. Well then let's SMASH THE SYSTEM!"

Blake got back into the game, bobbing and weaving around the sluggish giants, slowly gaining mass while her opponents tried to chase her down. But they were barely going half her speed and struggled to cover any ground at all.

"Let's see what good your 'Privilege' is now" Blake chuckled as she dodged another split from Weiss. As she gloated over her escape she floated towards the corner of the map. After a few seconds, she realized her mistake but it was too late, Schneeky1 was already advancing towards her and it easily was big enough to swallow her.

Blake made a bunch of jerky movements, trying to find a way to escape but finally amounting to Schneeky1 began to eclipse her cell she tried to split out of the corner in an attempt to cut her losses. But a pack of cells burst through a sliver of an opening behind Schneeky1 and started feeding her. Some of them had names like "BullSchneet" and "FullOfSchneet" but most were named "FeedAnarchy". Blake grew, she grew large and fast. Schneeky1 tried to run but Blake was ,essentially, on top of him already and became absorbed into her cell.

'WHAT" Weiss shrieked, "WHAT, how, just how did you get killed but that little upstart?"

"I'm sorry Miss Schnee, but she surprised me and…"

"Nevermind! I'll just finish her off with Schneeky2. You try to bait her in and then I'll -"

"She just got me too"

"GAHHH, why is everyone around me so useless! That's it! I'm going to crush that filthy peasant myself!".

Livid with frustration, Weiss ,threw herself back into the game

Things had come to a standoff on the server. Blake continued to grow at an intimidating rate while Weiss strategically picked off those that strayed too close to her. Both knew that a final showdown was coming and they were waiting for the other to make a fatal mistake to go in for the kill.

Blake forced herself to take deep, shaky breaths, she's come so far and the tension was suffocating. She knew that Schneeky1 and 2 were being slaughtered whenever they tried to to rejoin the game so she was safe from them. Which just left Weiss Privilege as her final opponent..

"Weiss Privilege is smart, they've played around all of my attempts to get at her, she hasn't fallen for any of my traps or my bait", Blake mulled

"That means that I have to try something else, something absolutely reckless"

So Blake sent her cell right in front of Weiss. Hovering right in front of her. After hanging there for a few moments, she split in her direction, feeding half her mass to Weiss.

Weiss squealed in delight, she didn't know whether this was a misclick or a sign of submission, but she didn't care. She tried to pursue Blake, seeking to gobble up her one final rival. She split herself at Blake but the little Anarchist predicted this move and she barely grazed Blake. Blake flanked her and positioned herself right behind a virus.

Weiss tried to escape, but at her size she could barely inch her way across the screen. As Blake shot the virus into her cell, she wailed as her cell burst into a mess of smaller cells that were promptly decimated by Blake. Seconds later,the other half was also sucked up by Blake and vanished.

And with that all her dreams for the Schnee Dust Empire were dashed.

Blake let out a jubilant whoop. Her fist pumping the air as she established her place at the top. She let out a sigh of contentment. Then she realized something.

All the cells had changed their names now. Some were called "Justice", "Order" or "Democracy"

Then some started shooting viruses at her, she managed to dodge most of them, but some connected, breaking her cell down and feeding on the bits.

She had become the system now and they were trying to overthrow her.


End file.
